Show Me How To Live
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When she's pushed too far, Amanda decides that things need to change... and decides to give into temptation. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. No Longer Holding It Back

_**Six hours earlier…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that! And Ashley's too blind to see who you really are!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

 _Furious, Amanda took the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels and smashed it down onto the hotel table, Seth turning severely startled at the smaller woman's rage as she was also drunk._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth started to say, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt collar in a threatening manner._

" _I've had it with your bullshit, Rollins… go find someone else to call your Shield Sister!" Amanda growled, storming out of the room._

 _Down at the hotel lobby, Finn and Joe were walking into it and out of the freezing weather when both saw Amanda in the hotel bar drinking Jameson whiskey and Finn walked over to her._

" _You have a fight with Seth, love?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding as she downed her third shot before she motioned to the bartender to pour another but Finn stopped him and the bartender walked away as Finn sat next to Amanda and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her._

" _I just don't know what to do at times when he blows up at me and starts screaming… he never used to be like this." Amanda replied, brushing her tears away as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder and absentmindedly tugged on the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie. "He claims that I'm the one who's different, why doesn't he just look in the mirror?" She asked bitterly once they were stood up and headed to the elevator._

" _I don't know what Ash sees in him." Finn responded after the doors closed… and the elevator had stopped, the two hanging onto the railing. "You okay?!" He asked after the lights having gone out in it._

" _Yeah… damn these things, we should've probably taken the stairs but we're…" Amanda answered as she watched him once her vision had adjusted to the darkened area, her eyes scanning his body. 'Get it together, Mandy, get it together!' She thought, scolding herself for acting like a schoolgirl around Finn right now._

 _Before she could finish what she was thinking, she felt Finn's hands on her, one stroking her hair and the other resting on her hip… she looked up at him as he squeezed it._

" _You don't make it easy for me… keeping my hands off you." Finn whispered as Amanda's tiny hands gripped both sides of Finn's shirt._

" _Then don't…" Amanda said quietly._

 _Within seconds, his mouth was on hers and they were pressed close together as they held each other and the kiss deepened._

 _Amanda felt her heart start to race as she yanked Finn's shirt off over his head and just as quick, he pulled her tank top over her and both items of clothing were tossed into the darkened area before the rest of their clothes followed and he put a condom on… Amanda was only left in her stilettos._

 _Amanda hissed slightly as Finn's teeth grazed her shoulder and bucked her hips to him, Finn letting out a low growl as Amanda's nails dug into the side of his neck._

" _You like it rough, Darlin?" Finn responded with a smirk as he gripped onto her hips out of a primal need and lust._

 _Everything just faded away from them as things escalated, the two feeling like they finally had their privacy…_

 **Present time…**

"Look, I'll talk to her about this and straighten it out. Stay here." Ashley responded after Seth had told her everything that had happened.

Ashley had left and passed by the elevator… something told her to open the doors and she did, walking in and finding Amanda's Balor Club hoodie.

' _She's gonna be needing this.'_ Ashley thought before heading to room 438. It was as she went to knock on the door that she could hear _Show Me How To Live_ by Audioslave blaring and saw that the door was cracked open.

She looked in, seeing Amanda straddling Finn and both of them half covered by the bed sheets… Ashley set the hoodie in the room and quietly closed the door before heading back to hers and Seth's room and walking in.

"Something happen?" Seth asked.

"She wasn't answering the door. And she only does that when she's really pissed off." Ashley responded, Seth nodding in agreement… but he was still suspicious.

"What if she took those horrible words I said to heart? I was drunk, I didn't even realise I had hurt her until she slammed the bottle down." Seth responded as Ashley sat down next to him.

"People regret things once they are drunk. I know I have a lot of drunk regrets." Ashley said.

"I do too, Ash… more than I care to count." Seth responded as they held each other after stretching out on the bed, pulling the covers over themselves.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were worn out and sleeping in each others arms… Amanda was finally calmed down.

And she felt no regrets.


	2. Everything Changed

_**8/25/15, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _And… got it." Enzo said after him, Dianne and Colin reached the register._

" _Enzo, you know Mandy rarely drinks tequila." Colin said after seeing the bottle of Jose Cuervo on the counter._

" _Where the hell did she and Finn slip off to anyway?" Enzo questioned, the three of them looking for the two._

" _I don't know, I didn't see what way they went…" Colin said, neither of them able to see the two anywhere in their visual range._

" _Probably somewhere to be alone… we shouldn't disrupt that." Enzo responded._

 _Outside, Amanda was being a bit silly after drinking some of the beer and climbed up onto the railing, Finn pulling her off of it as she was about to dive back first into the water._

" _Hey, I've jumped off higher than this!" Amanda said in slight protest._

" _Famous last words, they are." Finn responded, placing her feet back on the ground._

 _Amanda looked around after she took a breath… and saw someone in the store swap the bottle of tequila with another one, Finn seeing the confused look on her face and wrapping his hand around her wrist._

" _Any reason why someone would switch one bottle with another if neither are broken or the lid's still sealed?" Amanda asked as in the store, Enzo picked up the bottle without him, Dianne or Colin noticing what had happened._

 _Before she could get an answer, Colin and Enzo walked over to them._

 _Reaching the bonfire, Baron saw them and set the snacks down as Amanda downed one shot of tequila down after convincing herself it was okay… but she coughed slightly, Finn patting her on her back and Colin noticing some drops of blood on the glass._

" _The hell… Mandy, you okay?" Colin questioned._

" _Yeah… I guess that cut on the inside of my mouth isn't healed fully." Amanda answered, still a bit ticked that Kevin had hit her three nights ago._

" _Kevin's an ass and he never keeps himself calmed for long." Colin said after downing his own shot, Amanda downing another shot of tequila._

 _Moments like these were rare and Amanda liked to enjoy them… the way she saw it, it was human nature to give into things._

 _And when they woke up the next morning, they found themselves in their room with a note nearby and still in last night's clothes. Finn picked up the note and saw it was in Dianne's handwriting._

' _Brought you here after you crashed out. Sleep tight.'_

" _Hell of a party." Amanda responded, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head._

" _Damn right it was… but why didn't Ash join us?" Finn replied._

 _Amanda was sure that they'd find out why at some point…_

 **Present time...**

Bryan cracked his eyes open after realising that the last few hours had been quiet… and looked to a barely awake Luke, who was in his own bed.

"They wore themselves out…" Luke whispered, Bryan looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearly 11 in the morning.

"About damn time they banged like bunnies." Bryan responded, having noticed the romantic tension between Finn and Amanda.

The sunlight fluttered through the curtains, Amanda slowly opening her eyes and finding herself in Finn's arms… the lamp was on the floor and an empty Durex packet was on the nightstand as Finn leaned over when his eyes opened halfway and kissed Amanda on the top of her head before burying his face into her disheveled hair as she arched her back.

Amanda wasn't fully awake so she wasn't coherent enough to say anything except "What a fucking night…", which made Finn chuckle.

"Yeah… you bet it was." Finn replied, pulling her closer to him, or himself closer to her. Lightly placing a kiss on her right shoulder, he looked up and stretched out fully before they kissed.

But the headboard banged against the wall loudly and too quick for them to anticipate, which angered Bryan.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Bryan yelled.

"Ignore him! Morning sex is always the best!" Luke yelled.

Finn and Amanda managed to muffle their laughter before Amanda's phone rang and she reluctantly answered it.

"We kept you up, didn't we?" Amanda asked, knowing it was Sami.

"Nah we were awake for different reasons." Sami said, Amanda hearing Dakota giggling in the background.

"Hey, Kota." Amanda replied, slowly stretching her limp legs and Dakota hearing her grimace slightly.

"Too rough?" Dakota responded.

Before Amanda could respond, they heard Kevin in the hallway.

"Whoever fucked in the elevator, you dented the damn wall!" Kevin shouted before Dakota and Sami started to laugh like crazy.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Amanda muttered, Finn holding the phone in his left hand as his right arm remained around her back as hers and Finn's faces turned a light red.

"Wait you guys fucked in the elevator as well?" Sami asked.

"Yes." Finn admitted, Sami laughing harder.

"Taking bets on who dented the wall." Dakota said, once she managed to calm down.

"Don't tell anyone." Amanda responded.

"You got it." Dakota responded before the call ended, Finn putting the phone aside.

At the same time, Seth exited his and Ashley's room.

"Someone dented one of the elevator walls?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"A small dent, about the size of the front part of a stiletto shoe, if that." Kevin replied.

"Any idea who?" Seth responded.

"Small foot, judging from the size of the dent… what size shoe does Ash wear?" Kevin replied.

"That's none of your damn business." Ashley said.

"Alright, sorry!" Kevin responded before he left, Seth going into the elevator… and seeing part of the shoe itself, which was black.

' _Ash rarely wears high heels, if at all… Mandy does though. But so do most of the divas.'_ Seth thought before heading back into the room, closing the door.

"Find anything?" Ashley asked, pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

"Part of a stiletto. Doesn't narrow it down much though." Seth responded.

"Yeah I can name everyone that wears stilettos and is in a relationship." Ashley said.

At the Laredo Energy Arena for Raw later, Seth saw that Amanda, who's hair was shorter now, was sitting on a production crate and walked over to her.

"Mandy." Seth responded, Amanda with her black earbuds in and listening to _The Freshmen_ by The Verve Pipe… until Seth nudged her, Amanda turning her music off and putting her earbuds in her pocket.

"Simply putting it, I may seem calm now but you hurt me again and I need my space, Seth. Respect that." Amanda replied, turning away to leave… but Seth saw the red and purple mark on her neck and stopped her, Amanda pulling her wrist away and walked away.

At the same time, a phone chimed and a hand with red nail polish on its nails picked it up… Nikki plugged her earbuds in, put them in her ears and opened the link… and her brown eyes widened when she saw the video of Finn and Amanda.

"Oh my damn…" Nikki whispered before she stopped the video and walked down the hallway, hoping to find out the whole story.

She had to tell them what was going on.


End file.
